


Invisible

by CharlieMistry



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canada being Canada, Crack?, Drabble, France being France, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieMistry/pseuds/CharlieMistry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one ever pays attention to Canada. He uses this to his advantage, when arousal grips him during a world conference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible

**Author's Note:**

> This fic (I'd hardly call it that, maybe ficlet would be more accurate?) is just a silly little bit of silly porn that I wrote while at MCM Expo.
> 
> I might write more sometime but eh, probably not.
> 
> Enjoy? Like all two hundred words.

Never being noticed can have it's advantages.

Canada thought this as he felt a stirring in between his thighs. France had made so many innuendoes over the last hour or so during the meeting, that now, he needed some relief.  
As he watched the stunning blonde's filthy mouth, he let his hand slip below the table. He quickly unbuttoned his slacks then slid down the zip.

Being invisible had its perks. His hand was in his trousers now, running his fingers through the fine blonde hairs that lined his pubic area. France had just loudly, and very descriptively, announced how vigourously   
he could fuck when under the influence. His hand slid to his flushed arousal. He let out a little moan at the sensitive touch.   
But it was okay. No one ever noticed Canada.

He stroked lightly at the head then rubbed a little harder along the shaft. Another dirty moan fell from his lips.  
He looked at France again. His finger was in his mouth. Canada imagined it was his own cock and started rubbing faster. If it were anyone else, his panting would've disrupted the meeting completely.   
But nobody ever noticed Canada.

Except, on this occasion, France. France's bright blue eyes were open wide and fixed on Canada's flushing face. The blonde Frenchman's lusty gaze fell below the desk to see the younger blonde's hand working hard at his cock.

Canada was unaware of the gaze upon him. His arousal was all that mattered to him right now. He needed to cum.  
A whisper at his ear: "We're leaving, mon cher~"  
No one noticed as he was grabbed by the wrist and led out of the conference room, to an empty bathroom.


End file.
